


There Is Beauty In Consistency

by SpaceJammie



Series: Very Very Short [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It's him expressing why he loves being a rice farmer, Kita Shinsuke/whoever you want actually because I don't specify a name for his partner, Kita is the only character in this fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: ...Kita's gives a very long, complicated response when he is asked if he is happy with his job as a rice farmer....
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kita Shinsuke/Sawamura Daichi, Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou
Series: Very Very Short [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043127
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	There Is Beauty In Consistency

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea of Kita going to career day for one of his friend's kids or something. 
> 
> And when some ten year old asks him if he is happy with his job, he dumps a huge philosophical wordbomb and makes all those kids think about some stuff.
> 
> So this whole fic is just Kita responding to the question "are you happy with your job as a rice farmer?"

Some people want extraordinary things from their life: an exciting career, lots of travel, and endless adventures. 

They always look for the next big thing, and they seek out changes. They have a strong drive to find themselves a challenge that they can overcome. They’re willing to take risks to get those things, and they'll make sacrifices. It’s a good way to live; an admirable way, even. 

While I do not feel envious of these people, I do feel appreciation. There’s something that touches my heart when I see people giving life their best shot; when they go all in, every single time, in every new situation. 

But I want a different kind of life. I want to wake up every day in my own bed. I want to eat breakfast at my table; the same kind of breakfast I always eat. I want to go out and do the chores each day, at the same time and in the same way; always with a lot of care and attention to detail. I want to dutifully tend to the land that gives back to me each harvest. I want to grow the rice that feeds countless people, that touches millions of lives without ever being traced back to me.

And I want to find solace in the ordinary things that come with everyday living. 

Being a rice farmer is a good way to live. I take care of the land I own; in return, the land takes care of me. There’s a quiet satisfaction I get when I see the fruits of my labors each harvest. It takes a lot of patience, and trust. Rice doesn’t grow in a single day, or week, or month. It takes over one hundred days for rice to be ready to harvest; it’s often closer to one hundred and fifty days. 

I have to believe that the rice will grow, even when the evidence isn’t visible yet. 

This means that from the day I transplant the seedlings I’ve grown into the wet fields of soil, I have to rely on faith in nature. I have to trust that all my small actions of tending to the crops will add up to a bountiful harvest. And sometimes, the Earth does not yield to my careful tending. There are times when the rice doesn’t grow like it should, or the weather interferes. 

But even knowing that it’s not in my hands, I still put in the daily work. Because nothing in life is really in my control. Nothing, that is, except for what I do each day. So I keep to the routine that I know will be most likely to give me the outcome that I want. Because it’s the everyday habits that have always given me the results that I can feel good about.

There are many different rhythms in life: fast, slow, consistent, changing and everything in between. People find the ones that speak to their heart, and then they follow it. But the one that has always called to me is the steady rhythm of habit. 

I am, and I will always be, a creature of habit. 

I may never lead a life that makes people want to write a story about me. My name won’t go down in history as someone who made changes, or caused a stir, or helped shape the future. Once I’m gone, and the people who know me are gone, no one will remember me. I may only ever talk to and be known by the same few people that have stayed in my life as I’ve grown up and found my place in the world. 

And I will hopefully always have the love of the same person I’ve been with for years now. 

This is the life that I am living, the life that I love, the life that brings me comfort and happiness. I couldn’t ask for a better way to live or a job that was better suited for me. 


End file.
